Stinky High
by Sega Storm
Summary: What happens when a strange girl comes to school and flops everything around by just being herself? Find out...


My Name is Sega Storm. I am not just a normal teenage girl as most everyone that knows me would say. I am 14 years old. I live in Halloween Town, Florida. I don't try to fit in with groups or stereotyped crowds. In Fact, I do the exact opposite. I always try to find ways to entertain myself, or others. Even if it is at my expense. I search for excitement. I love the rush that i get when i just do something out of nowhere... Now, Enjoy this flashback.... ok wait hang on (damn flash back button never working)...Enjoy........

It was a cool day in winter when the idea struck me... how cool would it be if i were to walk around school with only my socks? i asked to one of my friends. I guess that would be cool she replied... yea... i said... yeah it would.... when i came home that day i planned it out... i would wear sandals when i left the house... then at the bus stop i would take them off and the adventure would begin. I had a toss and turn nights of sleep because i was too excited about tomorrow. I woke up and jumped out of bed and started to get ready for the day. So i ate breakfast and headed off to school.

Now my plan was taking effect. I walked down the street and when i was sure my house was no longer in sight i kicked off my shoes and stuffed them into my book-bag. Of course, I got some weird looks from the bus driver and other kids at my stop. But I just ignore them, the don't know how to have fun. I get off the bus and i was freezing cold. I ran to my first period as quick as I could and into the warm... Yes a slight distraction... but a little cold was not going to stop me from this task.

First period was torture. It seemed to go on forever... I just wanted to make it to 2nd period so i could tell one of my friends about this strange task. The whole first period i was imagining what all the teachers would do if nobody in the entire school would wear their shoes... Then I got a bigger idea... The biggest one of them all.... I, me alone would get the entire school to take off their shoes

I had the idea... now... all i needed were followers. I knew just where to go too. First period bell rang. I ran to second period. I awaited the arrival of my friend.. as he entered i told him the plan and he agreed to help me... My plan was working... with alittle help from some of his friends andsome bribes... i eventually got everyone in second period to take off their shoes and agree to tell their friends... I couldn't believe it, my plan, as stupid as it was, was working.

Second period came and went. In the hall there was alot of talk and some kids that i had in my class were talking to their friends.. and as i passed they took off their shoes. I went into third period... same concept same plan... more bribes and deals... more shoes came off. Everyone was shoe less and egar to go to their next periods...Fourth period.... Oh that's where my plan ignited... it was Gym... Five classes... all in the same place. It couldn't be easier... some people already had their shoes off when they walked in... even seniors. One by one... all five classes had agreed.

Fifth period I didnt have to make any deals... everyone was already shoe less. Lunch has come... where everyone would take their shoes off...but how? Then, It hit me I will just make a speech.. like i did for the other classes but how would everyone hear me? I looked over to my side... There was a blow horn... I asked the teacher to borrow it... (did you think i was going to steal it... well maybe... if i had to) HE AGREED.... The scary part was he went along with it and also took off his shoes....So now, I had a blow horn and a plan...

I ran to lunch and when i was sure everyone was settled and talking... I started the announcement... Hey Everyone I was the one that started the shoeless thing today If you would join in and take off your shoes...We would go down in the record book. Most of everyone agreed and started taking their shoes off... Except for one...We bribed her and made deals and about after half an hour... The deed was done... everyone in the whole school had taking their shoes off.

I could not believe it. I started this, me, Sega Storm. The weirdo. I will remember that day for the rest of my life.


End file.
